100 Story Challenge
by furyfaux
Summary: Not really crossovers. 100 story challeneg. Naruto, Bleach, KH2, Aatar:The Last Airbender, etc... Ratings range from everything. Same goes for genre.
1. Avatar: Burn

100 Story Challenges # 18

18.Show: Avatar  
Rating: K-T  
Pairing: Zutara  
Theme: Burn  
Genre: Angst

xoxoxox

A weak candlelight flickered pitifully against the cold, hard stonewalls. It was hard to see, what with all the shadows dancing in and out of vision; but Zuko didn't _have _to see. Hatred was his fuel. His drive.

Revenge was a dish best served cold.

His scar tingled at the feeling of now-caking blood spotting his near-perfect face. His whole body was shaking, but whether or not it was from fear or the cold was unknown. His hair was matted and dishelmed, clothes torn and burned. He had the look of a manic man, ready to dive into the dark depths of the chlorinated pool. His knuckles were ghost white, tightened as much as they could around a (only after he broke it, did he realize) flesh neck.

His sister's neck. Azula.

Of course, she was already dead. She had been for some time, but too far gone Zuko never realized that she stopped breathing and that the air around him from now on would never have to be shared.

"I hate you…I hate you…" His lips trembled with a fury that went beyond that of any fire. His built shoulders (they looked so small now…) shook. Raising her neck and head from the ground, he began to tormentingly (can you really hurt the dead?) _beat _her already bruised, broken, burned, and bloody head into the stone floors.

"I-"(Hit)"-Hate-"(Punch)"-You!"(Bang)

Tears streaked down his dirty cheeks, carrying blood and dirt along with them. His voice was cracking, but he continued to scream. "Burn! Burn! I hope you burn in Hell! I hate you! I HATE YOU! BURN, BURN, BURN, BURN!!!!!"

Katara followed the twisted screams into a dark, cold room, lit only by one candle; the rest lay battered on the floor, broken and extinguished. Their final resting ground. She squinted her eyes and sprinted to the hunched over figure. Even amongst the darkness, his skin still glowed with that odd shade of rare _pale_. Prying his hands off of the dead girl's neck; her body fall to the ground with a 'clump', like a once-pretty porcelain doll, shredded of its life.

"Zuko…Zuko…Zuko…ZUKO! STOP IT, JUST STOP!" A spark. She didn't let go of his wrists, afraid that he might run, like the frightened animal he was right now. She cooed, wiping away the bloody-dirty tears from his face. "It's okay…She's dead…It's okay…It's okay, Zuko…"

She pressed his head to her shoulder. Katara didn't seem to notice the tears running down her face, she was too busy trying to avert her eyes from the crumpled mess that was once his sister.

He panted heavily, eyes wide with recognition of what he had just done. "Oh, God…No…I-I-I…" Katara looked down at him, pressing his face away from the twisted body. "Don't look. Just….Keep…breathing…" She fisted a hand in his dark hair, stroking it with a force to keep him from looking.

"Now…Let me treat those burns…"


	2. Naruto: Show Me What It's Like

"Move."

"No."

"Move."

"No…"

"Move."

"Brat, shut up! No!"

Gaara growled lowly. Desperately, he tried to move his racecar around Kankuro's with the joystick, but he kept hitting the other's bumper. Bored out of their minds, Kankuro and Gaara sat on the floor in the middle of their living room with Temari sitting on the couch cross-legged. Their A/C broke down and it was one of the hottest days Suna had ever had. So they were all stripped down to as little clothes as possible; In other words, t-shirts and shorts.

Temari watched lazily as the two bickered with their racecars, jolting their controllers as if that would help them win. She watched Gaara in particular. For Kankuro, this was totally normal, but not many people have seen this side of Gaara (Especially not in a white, baggy shirt and flimsy red shorts!). Here he was, determination written all over his face for once acting his age.

Suddenly, Kankuro took one of his hands off of his controller and clamped it over Gaara's eyes and pushed him back into the couch. Stunned, Gaara dropped his controller and flailed his arms in attempt to pry his older brother's hand off his face, but to no avail. His hand wasn't going anywhere.

"What the—Bastard!!"

Kankuro smirked evilly. "Ha, HA! Almost there!"

Gaara bit down on Kankuro's hand. Quickly pulling back his wounded hand, he was going to hit the brat when Gaara quickly picked up his controller and punched in a few buttons, bringing out,

A rocket.

"Cheater! Where'd you get that??"

"Your cheat sheet, dumbass." He retorted bluntly. Temari only smirked. "He got you there, Kanky-kun…"

"Shut--!"

BOOM 

"I win."

Wide-eyed and gaping, he stared at the screen, sending death threats at the 2-D balloons and confetti. The words "PLAYER NUMBER 2 WINS!" danced on the screen.

Placing the controller on the ground, Gaara stood up, unfazed by his victory but a smirk played his face.

"Don't worry, Kankuro. Maybe one day you can show me what its like to lose."

And with that he left, a bit of a bounce in his step. Temari was trying so hard to smother her laughter in one of the couch pillows. Twitching, Kankuro snapped at her.

"SHUT UP!!!"


End file.
